Cowlneck Rhapsody-Hartell
Cowlneck Rhapsody-Hartell, also known as just Cowl, is a Fallen Angel from Northern Heaven. He's one of Shades' roommates and Jacket's adoptive father. Cowlneck's weapon is a rapier-blade named Rapture. He is currently a Fallen Angel. Appearance Cowlneck is a relatively well-built man. His form is built more for speed than strength. His skin is pale and he's covered in many freckles, but he tends to wear makeup that covers them. His eyes are similar to a Seraph's, having faded pupils, and are a blueish purple. His hair is red down to auburn, reaching down to his mid-back. His soul threads are a firey orange. More recently, his Soul Threads have lessened and his hair is beginning to turn grey. Cowlneck is known for his red trenchcoats. He tends to wear heeled boots that reach his knees, and black pants. Henshin Cowlneck's henshin is very skimpy armor. His armor covers his chest, sides, and shoulders, and he wears a helmet that obscures most of his face. He also had wings protruding from his helmet and lower back that move as if they are real wings. His body is covered in a bodysuit that covers his manhood. He sports a stole in this form as well that floats on its own. Personality Cowlneck is a very social and open man. He's always been one for the limelight; He loves being the center of attention, whether it be in a room full of people or with his husband. He knows how to approach people and makes an effort to be approachable, but can also be intimidating because of his forwardness. Cowlneck doesn't pull punches when it comes to honesty, but isn't one to take hard truths very well, himself. He has a bit of a temper, gaining a reputation among his peers as a destructive force not to be crossed. His temper hasn't really gotten him in trouble in his adult life, but it was an issue in his childhood. Growing up wealthy lends him quite a bit of his personality as well. He can be a bit entitled and envious of others and their relationships, so he butts in when he sees something- or someone- he wants. He's flirty, it gets him what he needs much faster than having a little patience, another thing he lacks. His flirty nature caused his husband a lot of grief earlier on in their relationship. Background In infancy, Cowlneck was abandoned on the doorstep of a young Ophanim couple in Northern Heaven. Not knowing what else to do, and all other searches for his original parents drawing blanks, the two decided it would be best to simply adopt him for their own. They didn't really plan on having children, but they didn't want to send the child into the system either. To avoid the politics and create a more welcoming environment for their new child, the two moved to Western Heaven where they presided over a much smaller sector. In the beginning, the two struggled to really experience parenthood, but Cowlneck really grew on them and slowly they became better parents as he got older. Through Better or Worse This set the stage for Cowlneck's life; A young boy growing up as the son of a very prestigious set of Ophanim. He was able to learn magic, and was found to have incredible talent early on, gaining the respect of his peers. Despite this, he struggled to keep many close friends and often rejected many of the other children his age. The only exception was another boy by the name of Combat Boots. CB and Cowlneck became fast friends; be it because of their differences in lifestyle or their similar interest in agriculture they would never truly find out. When CB was around, Cowlneck was more approachable and sociable. The other boy encouraged him to be less of a dick to others and be more open, so he was. As the two grew older, they also grew closer, and in their teenage years the two fell madly in love. It was almost like a love story from a cheesy romance novel. When they were old enough to leave the nest, they did, and their relationship moved much faster when they moved to Northern Heaven. They were engaged within weeks, and began to plan their wedding soon after that. Working together and coming home to each other's company was all they could ever ask for, and they were on Cloud 9. Because of Cowlneck's leverage, the two obtained rank very quickly and efficiently, Combat Boots becoming a trainer for their forces and Cowlneck becoming a brilliant strategist and a leader of their mages. The rank seemed to go to Cowlneck's head and soon enough, he was using it to obtain favors from others. Very close to their Wedding Date, the two nearly split from the stress of both their jobs and Cowlneck's behavior, and the higher-ups took notice. He was issued a very severe warning and sent on his way, but it left him with a bad taste in his mouth for the North. Combat Boots forgave him fullheartedly almost a day later, but even that made him feel awfully selfish. They made it up to each other on their wedding day, and the first few months of their marriage went smoothly. That is, until he slept with one of his commanding officers. Combat Boots was not happy. He separated himself from Cowlneck to keep his head clear so he wouldn't do anything irrational, leaving Cowlneck to deal with the consequences of his actions on his own. Hiding in the West and Meeting Duster When their commanders found out, Cowlneck was demoted almost immediately and he was booked for an appointment for pending further punishment for his infidelity. The night before his trial, Cowlneck broke down and begged Combat Boots for his forgiveness again and to come back to him. Despite his sternness, he forgave him again. With his impending trial lingering over their heads, the two fled to the West to avoid his sentence. After hiding with made-up names for some time, the two finally felt safe enough to obtain jobs and live normal lives again. They missed home, but they sure as hell didn't miss the sentance Cowlneck would have had to face. In their time, they were able to repair their relationship and bonded like they used to, realizing how toxic the work environment had been for them. Combat Boots simply became a private teacher for students wanting to learn self defense and Cowlneck became a literature teacher for their local High School. Life was normal once again for the two, and eventually Combat Boots "accidentally" adopted a young Angel named Jacket who recently had joined Heaven. For the next few years, life was absolute bliss. Then a man named Duster took their lives by storm. During a very eventful shopping trip, the two had seen him becoming verbally aggressive with another Angel, and CB attempted to calm him. When he was shoved away, Cowlneck's temper flared and he and Duster had at each other. Fists flying, blades drawn, the three almost looked like a scripted action sequence from a movie. They were almost perfectly matched. Duster, however, gained the upper hand over them and floor the two of them within minutes. Though defeated, the three of them felt some sort of bond almost immediately, and took Duster into their home. Cowlneck and Duster got along very well, and in the first couple of years the three of them maintained a healthy relationship (and probably had Duster join them a few times ifyouknowwhatimean), but Duster became jealous of their relationship, and often brought out the worst in Cowlneck. Cowlneck's temper always seemed to flair when Duster would get moody, and it almost seemed like after a while the balance was being tipped constantly, teetering on the edge of a meltdown. He couldn't stand the way people treated Duster like he was the golden child, how much talent the man had, when he had given up so much to live comfortably. They gave this man everything, even the two of them did... But why was he so envious of what Duster had? Then, Jacket was sent to Earth to repent for an awful fight that had gotten out of hand at school. Soon after him, Duster had fallen for a terrible act of wrath on several angels. Cowlneck feared the worst, and rightly so. Soon after Duster had been sent to Earth, officials from the North came to investigate for whatever reason. Thankfully, they didn't seem to notice him... But, it caused Cowlneck to question everything about himself. Was he not as good as Duster? Why was he still so envious of their attention on the other man, both negative and positive? The officials spoke so highly of Duster, despite his fall from so many sins, and during an interrogation of Cowlneck, he lashed out at them. Soon after taking him into custody for something that would have normally been a misdemeanor, he was tried for his previous actions in the North because even after all these years he hadn't made any sort of progress. He was sent to Earth for Redemption, but he was sent to the Northern areas of Earth. The Fall Without Combat Boots or Duster, Cowlneck is forced to face his problems alone. He hopes to come across Duster soon, and is making an effort to find him so the two of them can work on their issues together and go back to Combat Boots together. He doesn't seem to be focusing on his task at all. Finally coming to the West, Cowlneck had been low on luck. Having lost his wallet, he began to look for odd jobs. His picky demeanor was not helpful, as he ended up being better at intimidating people to do what he wanted than seeking any sort of real help. He scrapped with the wrong man, a demon in disguise that was far more willing to beat the piss out of him than negotiate, when a gang of rowdy as hell teenagers stormed into the city block and made the demon leave. Thankful in earnest, Cowlneck was essentially adopted by the gang of misfits and their leader, Tee. They found his wallet, and he bought them all dinner. Deciding to stay with them, Overshirt offered him a place to stay. For some reason, he doesn't seem to mind Cowlneck. (Maybe its because he looks like a woman.) Soon after that, trying not to feel like a freeloader, Cowl found a job as waiter. He eventually moved out of Ovy's place and in with Shades after a conversation they had over Twitter. Trying to find some ambition and a way back to Heaven, he decided to join the Abbey's residents in their battle. The Man He Became After joining with the Abbey, Cowlneck began a career as a rock idol alongside GoGo Boots and Dermal. His change in demeanor became obvious to residents, often losing his cool, speaking cruel words to others, and acting as if everyone was below him. This, alongside his depletion of Soul Threads and greying hair, was a cause for concern by his roommates. After GoGo was revealed to be the Demon Prince Asmodeus, he separated himself from the demon. His demeanor changed only slightly, but recently he's separated himself from anyone else involved with his career and he has seemingly gone back to his old self. With the arrival of his husband in the Abbey, Cowlneck has also begun to straighten his own actions out. Abilities * Fire Magic, when he can rank enough to use it Gallery Cowl_Beta.png|Cowlneck's Beta Design Cowl_Concepts.png|Cowlneck using magic Cowl_Fam.png|Family Dynamic Trivia * 100% an expy of Genesis Rhapsodos from Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core * He's a huge tea buff. He refuses to drink coffee, tea is much better. * Somehow found a way to allocate his funds from his account in Heaven to Earth. We have no idea how, but he's still rich. Combat Boots wires money to him if needed. * Absolutely loves the color red. * He wears makeup and is often mistaken for an androgenous woman, but his voice will tell you otherwise. * Amused the idea of becoming a rock idol on Earth, but decided it would be better to locate Duster first. * Misses his husband dearly. * He wears his wedding band around his neck because he feels he has a lot to learn before he wears it on his finger. It's the best reminder for him. * His eyes are more like a Seraph's, and it's been noted by many. He doesn't know why they're like that, but he grew close to Combat Boots because he has the same eyes. * Extremely proficient at magic, and would take the class of a Spellsword in any RPG, aka a Red Mage. Category:Angels